warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyerushimiy
(i/nʲeruʂimɨj/) is an Imperial planet located within the far eastern reaches of the segmentum obscurus. Largely isolated from the Imperium by fiercely unpredictable warp currents in all but a sparse few well-charted vital areas, Nyerushimiy has grown from a humble post-feudal agri-world into a vastly industrialised and militarised fortress world for the sole means to survive a near endless onslaught of chaos that, much like the warp currents themselves, have plagued its existence for the past four hundred years. Largely absent from most major imperial governmental documentation, and thus, retaining its exceptionally low aestimare and tithe grades, the planet is known primarily on an intergalactic basis through the service, decisiveness and fire-forged morale of its homegrown Nerushimi Ironclad Imperial Guard Regiments. History Colonisation Allegedly, the planet of Nyerushimy first saw human dwellings during the aftermath of the great crusade. In the time following its gradual loss of connections with the Imperium of man and the Horus Heresy that utterly isolated it from all support, the planet's human inhabitants either fled with what limited spacecraft were made available, or simply chose to remain on the planet. With the passing of millennia, the world degenerated into a feudal world. Reunification with the Imperium The planet of Nyerushimiy was re-colonised by the Adeptus Astartes Solar Legion Chapter in 15.M41 in the Chapter's efforts to establish independent, obscure planets intended to act as emergency refuelling stations throughout Imperial space in the purely fleet bound chapter's efforts to flee detection by the Ordo Hereticus. The Inquisitorial Ordos itself had long branded the chapter as extremists with a dangerous potential for heresy and susceptibility to chaos in the aftermath of utterly radical purging of the 51st Vittorian Brigade during the Vittorian Purge Campaign, and effectively had been tracking them down for the better half of a decade through directly summoned and/or proxy forces. At the time christened Solaris' LVII, the then isolated feudal world with a population of approximately 500 million humans was ruthlessly transmuted into a colonial industrial/agri-world, with its native feudal population forced practically at gunpoint into mines, recently assembled factories and vast agricultural constructions. With the native kings and clerics swearing terrified fealty to what they saw as nothing less than towering, bronzed divines from the heavens, national religions became the word of the God-Emperor, with the population transfixed under the influence of Solar Legion-influenced Imperial creed, with the very space marines of the legion themselves becoming deities demanding fervent worship. Devolved Low gothic internationally became galactic standard Low Gothic: the tongue of the workers, farmers and miners, whilst High Gothic was kept exclusive to ruling kings and their Astartes masters. A Fierce New World With the dawn of 22.M41, the Solar Legion took to the skies in their starships and vanished. To Imperial sources, they once again were required to flee detection, however to the isolated inhabitants of Solaris' LVII, their gods had left for eternity. Religions proclaimed it the dawn of a new age, as the vacuum of power was eagerly filled by kings and clerics. The Solar Coin was implemented as the international standard unit of wealth, being fixed against the demand and production levels of gold. Outside of economic benefits, the currency was further intended to be used as a method of controlling the working and peasant classes through the restrictions that poverty placed upon them. Whilst it was constantly assured by the state that greater wealth was achieved only through hard work, an average male worker for any type of job, even with intense physical and mental demand, was paid in ten solar coins for an hour of labour, whilst those in the comfortable positions of landlords, military commanders, politicians and kings earned anywhere from sixty to two million solar coins per hour. Centres of capitalist, religious and state power, so entwined to the point where the only source of conflict between them were independent desires to compete and rise above all others, required means to divide and control the workers. Indeed, the pivotal catalyst of such relentless oppression was resistance: waves of strikes, hostility and localised revolutions plagued the ruling class's grip on the world since the dawn of their ascension, and in a lesser case even before the coming of the Solar Legion. However the nature of capitalism, especially on Nyerushimiy, is different to that of feudalism. Whilst a peasant could only effectively resist through armed struggle, workers concentrated into a single industries and paid in currency (rather than producing all they used for themselves) could withdraw their labour, producing only for themselves and fellow workers, cutting off the source of profit for their landowner or boss and threatening their class position and abilities of class control. Due to this new power now eternally in the hands of the working class, the ruling class had to continually deny the class they exploited any possibility of them realising their true historic potential, let alone any semblance of actual control over any aspect of their life. With the implementation of capitalism, serfs were no longer entitled to the products they produced. Rather than the prior system of heavy taxation upon the produce that was in its entirety the initial property of the worker, all volumes of steel, food produce and other fruits of labour alike were officially property of their companies. In the far majority of cases, workers had no way of obtaining the products they produced without expending personally damaging amounts of personal wealth they simply could not sustain. Money became fruitless and trivial to the upper class, of whom bore personal wealth capable of sustaining entire armies or towns, yet to the workers it was a choking vice that crept into every crack of their lives. Wages of women and children were often as low as 2 solar coins per hour, with men being paid higher on the premise of maintaining a "family wage". Whilst this was justifiably a method of enforcing the indeed artificial family structure from the previously existing village communes of up to hundreds of people, the family wage also saw use in reinforcing gender identities, and at times the lower wages of women and children were used as a reference point - an excuse - in the event of having to lower the wages of men. However the family structure struggled in its growing pains. Motivated purely for the purpose to increase childbirth rates as highly as possible, the long hours of work that men and women were independently chained to served only to distance them away from their families and relationships. With the passage of decades, the family structure existed in far too many cases on paper alone, with men often going so far as to marry only so they could share their "family wages" with women in an attempt to dispel the crippling economically-enforced gender inequality. Seeing its detrimental effects on profits, many of the ruling elite grew stricter in the enforcement of their social constructs, motivated first by the desire to out-compete their bourgeois opponents and later by greed borne from an utter desensitisation from the reality and suffering of the workers they commanded. With the gradual rise of technology and the capability of single factories and machines to out-perform entire sweatshops of labouring workers, unemployment began to rise. Women and children, facing the economic realities of their considerably lower wages when compared to men, were forced out of work. This phenomenon of course had its roots decades earlier in both the grotesque conditions of the factories drastically lowering reproduction rates of women and the life spans of children, as well an ideal image of motherhood and childbirth growing to obscene standards of societal acceptance through changes in propaganda and legislation. Eventually generations of women grew into adulthood with the sole desire, either by social pressure or simple acceptance of what seemed entirely natural, to become stay-at home mothers. To the ruling elite, the only result that mattered was the slow increase of birth rates and population sizes. Through the passage of centuries of successive generations, the family structure took root in the minds of the working class to the point where social organisation and methods of reproduction were inconceivable in any other manner, however even this was not efficient enough. In an attempt to curb homosexual desire in both sexes to again maximise birth rates, and to indeed further reinforce the family structure, social campaigns were slowly phased into society portraying homosexual desire as non-productive. The term "sodomy" was deemed a sinful practice by religious institutions, as men caught even holding hands or touching other males for unacceptable periods of time were beaten and even arrested by police. Social campaigns caused the divide between sexes to grow further and further apart. Men were acceptable only as independent, strong and masculine workers, whilst women became simple, submissive, feminine bearers of children and operators of the home as the men were out working. In time, these gender identities and the social attitudes that reinforced them seeded a cancerous growth of patriarchy within all social structures. Sexism skyrocketed to the point where behaviour once deemed incredibly discriminatory towards women phased into behaviour either utterly unnoticed or deemed as natural. As wars between centres of power broke out in their efforts to steal land and resources, and in some cases mere attempts to demoralise competing powers, conscripting working class men to fight their wars for them. Global conflict and factionalism gave rise to new kinds of division and false seeds of social problems, headed at the fore by nationalism and racism. Different skin colours or followers of different flags were demonised by ruling powers, and as a century of war consumed the planet in a slow suffocating hold. Random History The First Revolution 576.M41 The Second Revolution 579.M41 Liberation Wars 581.M41 Chaotic Incursion 599.M41 Rapid Industrialisation Being forced into disparity and struggle by ever-present threat of chaos, having been forced into fierce industrialisation, austerity and self-devised tactics and technologies forged off the back of their own ingenuity in the absence of Imperial foreign aid in their efforts to survive. Unending War Climate and Topography Nyerushimiy is a world thriving with plant and (primarily) earth-like animal life. There exists a wide range of amphibian, microbe, insect and small mammal types that have evolved greatly throughout world's ancient history of human settlement, becoming very unique organisms. Whilst much of the world is forested, there are also giant spans of tundra and some noticeably arid landscapes around the world's equator. Both poles are year-round frozen with thick ice caps. The primary forest type of the planet is characteristically evergreen coniferous trees consisting mostly of pine, spruce and larch variants. The world has a very high content of fresh water lakes and natural salt-filled oceans with acceptable life-sustaining PH levels. Many of these lakes freeze during the winter seasons, giving rise to a widespread tradition of ice skating and ice hockey-like sports. Terrestrial soil has a very high content of natural soil organic compounds, which have given dependable high yields to crops throughout the entirety of the planet's history. Politics Governmental Hierarchy International Level ~ Communal International Chief Representative of Comintern: General Secretary of Comintern Iosif Vasilyevykh Viceroys: Secretary of Foreign Affairs Skot Morshchonin Secretary of Defence Miyester Nyechisti Secretary of Propaganda Kristof Pynovich Secretary of Industry Kliv Plyumr Secretary of the Treasury Antovykh Hocheyuvich National Level ~ Planetary Administration Position Titles: National Administrator Minister for Immigration Minister for Trade Minister for Agriculture Minister of the Treasury Minister for Media Minister of the National Guard Adeptus Mechanicus Supreme Delegate Astra Militarum Supreme Delegate Adeptus Ministorum Supreme Delegate Provincial level ~ Adeptus Mechanicus Supreme Council of Delegates Astra Militarum Supreme Council of Delegates Adeptus Ministorum Supreme Council of Delegates Regional Level ~ Agriculture Council Home Guard Council Hospitality Council Legislature Council Misc. Minor Councils, i.e. "clothesmaker council", "boilermaker council", etc Nyerushimiy is jointly governed by an international workers', soldiers' and peasants' council known as the Communal International (Comintern) and a vast Planetary Administration which is in theory directed by the vote of the Comintern. Following the days of the revolution, the state functioned as a mechanism to primarily oppress the ruling class and effectively combat reactionaries, operating through direct democracy run from the ground up at schools, workplaces and all other areas of collective labour, ultimately coordinated by elected delegates from specifically divided geographic regions across the globe. In practice, born from the material circumstances of the devastation inflicted upon Nyerushimiy in the decades of chaotic destruction, all democratic elements of the Comintern have withered away, as it has become little but a single-party capitalist state run by a class of bureaucratic elites with near-absolute leverage in both the Administratum and state itself. Whatever remains of the workers' councils exists merely as a shell, as all workers are increasingly atomised and crushed by the state apparatus. Adeptus Administratum Having long merged with the local Departmento Munitorum to become a vast and cumbersome general administration, the Nyerushimiy Administratum essentially operates as the supreme government of the entire planet in conjunction with the Comintern. This Adeptus Administratum (generally known in practice as the Planetary Administration) is tasked with supply and command of civilians and the Imperial Guard through the rationing of food, tools, apparel and other essentials to the entire population, as well as the raising of new regiments, training of troops, provision of equipment and supplies, and transportation of troops and equipment to and from theatres of war. The planetary administration treats both civilian and military matters as a single entity, and indeed due to the constantly war-torn nature of the planet, in practice they very much function as one and the same. Iconography Intended to represent the culture and beauty of Nyerushimy, the banners and iconography used by the governing bodies are decorated in cool shades of red, white and gold strewn amongst representations of traditional cloth patterns and ornaments, and typically finished with romanticised depictions of the Nyerushimiya landscape. Public Services All public services such as education, training and healthcare are provided freely by the planetary administration. Food, furniture, tools, clothes and other essentials are also provided to each individual in amounts deemed suitable entirely free of charge. Whilst material possessions, especially food, can vary widely in granted amounts due to the constantly unpredictable sustainability of local farms and industry when under unending threat of destruction, services are widely renowned for being some of the most exceptional and comprehensive throughout the entire Imperium. The planet's population boasts a practically one hundred percent literacy rate, 100% employment rate (most likely boosted to such a level due to job opportunities always being available in the Imperial Guard on top of a rigorous - albeit utterly dictatorial - employment agency), and with average life expectancy the planet over being 48.5 years for men and 60.2 for women, averaged out in public figures as 55 years for all genders. Outside of national mandatory education, the planetary administration also owns and directs a young activist program known collectively as Comintern Youth, which serves to train youths with the values of camaraderie and prepare them with essential skills for when they grow old enough to be eligible for conscription. Most Comintern Youth programs also have close ties with whiteshield programs in the Astra Militarum. Adeptus Mechanicus Heavily integrated into the functions of the Planetary Administration, the Adeptus Mechanicus of Nyerushimiy has managed to retain some capabilities of autonomy. For instance, whilst enginseers are employed, delegated and given primary orders by the administratum, for sake of efficiency in the field of war they are given no orders other than to carry out their basic function of repairs on broken machinery. Furthermore, due to the complicated and specialised nature of the very machines they work with and the already well-established technical skill to understand such being in the lone grasp of Adeptus Mechanicus officials themselves, all supplying and training efforts for techpriest delegates are carried out exclusively by the Adeptus Mechanicus themselves. Whilst their actions are independent, they are heavily monitored by the planetary administration. However any and all usage of Lingua-technis to communicate is, largely as an inevitable result of futile comintern restriction and deciphering attempts, wholly unrestricted. With the language serving as a greatly efficient and near-essential method of communication from techpriest to techpriest across fields of war, regulation and management of Lingua-technis is a pitifully dead-end, fruitless, and loathed subject for the bureaucracy to deal with. With all supernatural entities other than any manifestations of the Emperor himself ruthlessly prosecuted by the Comintern for the sake of filtering out the influence of chaos, the Cult Mechanicus and Comintern have throughout the centuries experienced constant tension between one-another. The Adeptus Mechanicus is known in practice through general conventions as the Planetary Administration Advanced Engineering Faculty, with its techpriests of all ranks referred to as Engineer Specialists (with various additional rank titles following). Colloquially, techpriests often are referred to "Mechadendrites" by the working class - and even strata of the bureaucracy - as a general insult, crude innuendo, and stab at their perceived asexual nature and adoration for all that is machine. In an identical vein to that of racism, this air of hostility toward the Mechanicus is greatly cultuvated, amongst other social factors, by ceaselessly Mechanicus-hostile media; techpriests are often ruthlessly blamed for deaths on construction sites, the collapse of buildings and construction frameworks, failure of machinery, drops in industrial and agricultural production, and many other failures involving anything constructed by a machine regardless of the level of Mechanicus involvement and specialisation actually required. Adeptus Ministorum The Adeptus Ministorum has greatly evolved and warped through the centuries of isolation and tumultuous history of the world. Long since rise of the bureaucracy, this once minor governmental vestigial appendage has been transformed into the core propaganda engine of the Planetary Administration, responsible for all dictation of political ideology and all necessary falsification of historical events, with an absolute monopoly in a vast range of industries including news media, entertainment, fine arts and educational material. The Ministorum, much like its standard Imperial equivalent, maintains and exercises a military arm, known on Nyerushimiy as the Chaos Security Service (CSS). The CSS is for all intents and purposes the secret police of the state, persecuting all forms of chaos on the world with extreme prejudice. Fielding vast policing powers, the CSS is known world-over more as a force of terror rather than a force of good, acting on and destroying any and all allegations of chaotic taint whenever such is officially deemed as so by the Administration. Adeptus Arbites There exists no Adeptus Arbites on the planet. Home guards do exist in every community, officially run nationally by the Minister for the National Guard (an administrational role only, whose little power is constantly overshadowed by the Minister of Defence and Supreme Delegate of the Astra Militarum), and is organised regionally by self-elected local men and women for purposes of protection and law enforcement. However public services and essentials are so widely available that the needs to commit crimes are incredibly low, reducing the role of national guards to that of a small time job and back door into qualfying as a moderately paid guardsman in the Astra Militarum. The exceptionally low crime rates are further enforced with the very core values of Nyerushimy society praising - alongside traits such as fighting spirit and perseverance - the qualities of egalitarianism and companionship. The highest ranking offences are normally chaos-influenced violence and possession of chaos-tainted objects, the latter of which is nearly always unkown to the offender, and persecuted with extreme prejudice by the CSS. Usually always home guards have within their ranks one to a dozen state-delegated officials on duty, most notably CSS officers, however these officials have knowingly become easy to spot. This measure of state control has given rise to an attitude of hazing all new recruits, with an absolute emphasis on those who have recently moved to a region and joined the home guard within the next week or so for no discernible reason. Astra Militarum First born from the World's Revolutionary army, the Astra Militarum of Nyerushimiy experienced a cancerous growth through the need to defend against Chaos. This was hastened by the Administratum's ceaseless demands to industrialise and produce surplus weapons, artificially birthing a cycle of endless economic boom for the ruling elite as more and more weapons could be produced, sold and purchased from competing capitalist powers, used and destroyed in war, and replaced. Following the eventual disappearance of chaos's afflicting hand, surplus weaponry could no longer be justified, and the core source of the ruling class's fabulous wealth was threatened. This eventually led to first contact with the outside Imperium, first hinted as a possibility through Rogue Trader fleets, and later actualised through official contact with the nearest Imperial worlds. With the realm of the far future being a theatre of unending war, the possibility of fighting beyond the planet's limits was an opportunity the world's rulers simply could not ignore. Nyerushimiy fields 120 fully-functioning Imperial Guard regiments known as the Nerushimi Ironclad. As heavily mechanised drop regiments with concrete morale records and deep-set, wrought tactical approaches forged from a lifetime at war, the Ironclad have grown to be a demanded force throughout the Segmentum Obscurus amongst many thousands others, and lately, have seen service in other entirely different Segmentae. Iconography In contrast to the gentler and passive iconography of the planetary administration and comintern, the iconography of the Astra Militarum is intended to represent the pride and passion of the people of Nyerushimy on military campaigns far from the soil of their homeworld. Banners are always coloured in warm red and gold, symbolising passion and pride, are abreast with images of wheat to represent their agricultural roots, and feature the copper star and iron Imperial Eagle to represent respectively the star that their planet orbits (or even the five fingers of a worker's hand) and their official ties to the Imperium of Man. Amongst other banners there exists additional imagery of flowers, swirling red banners, cogs and anvils to represent industry, and rays of sunlight. Economy Demographics Culture Social Equality Following the revolution, all oppressed groups were successively freed of their oppressive chains. Women were granted complete equality with men: the material circumstances which perpetuated gender roles were dissolved through various reforms, including the implementation of communal kitchens and laundries to free women from the traditional burden of housework, as well as total individual control over their own reproduction (i.e. decriminalisation of abortion, free access to contraceptives, etc). Gay marriage was decriminalised as the institution of marriage was rendered legally irrelevant and entirely dependant on the individuals involved. Racially discriminatory laws, the illegality of homosexual self-identification, the illegality of homosexual behaviour, and both legally defined gender identities were later removed from all legislation in the subsequent years following mass debates and a gradual realisation that oppression of sexuality and racial descent had existed only as an oppressive tool of the state, and not a manifestation of natural human behaviour. However due to the constant battlefield that was Nyerushimiy during the years of the revolution, and in the era following in the defence against Chaos, such freedoms were materially prevented from taking hold in all but the subjective consciousness of the revolutionary sections of the working class. Following the necessary rise of the bureaucracy as all meaningful power the working class once held corroded away, and greatly so in its self-establishment as the new planetary ruling class, these freedoms slowly once again disappeared, all justified by political dogma and affirmations of immediate circumstances carefully engineered by the bureaucracy to justify their positions of power. Quotes Feel free to add your own By About